Fall of the Night
by Guinevere Pandora
Summary: This is an introduction / prequel to a fanfic I plan on writing, I do not own any of the rights to World of Warcraft I only own the rights to my OC, all rights and copyright and all of that beautiful legal stuff belongs to the amazing Blizzard Entertainment


' _Heat and light, two unusual things to experience within Suramar at such an intensity, our barrier cuts us off from the world, but bathes us in eternal night. But it is gone… emerald fire consumes everything as far as I can see, the bodies of my kin litter the streets as monstrous and horrifying creatures march forward; cutting down those who still stand. I gaze up to the sky only to see emerald fire raining from it as well… we have fallen, our once proud people are no more, the Legion has come once again.'_

Waking suddenly with a shallow gasp, I gaze around my room, pushing the silver sheets off of my body and pulling aside the coverings around my bed. Rising to my feet I moved to gaze into the mirror to the right of my bed, my ears drooped slightly in fear and confusion, glowing blue eyes studied myself. I let my thoughts drift to the dream, certain that it was more than a nightmare. Taking a deep breath I allowed myself to inhale and absorb the ambient magics of Suramar, before taking a swig of the Arcwine on my vanity. The arcane markings upon my skin began to glow as I took in the power, the magic of the city could help me sustain my strength but it was the eldritch waters of the Nightwell that kept our race alive all this time. " **Show me the world outside the barrier.** " I spoke to the mirror, however for some reason it wasn't responding, attempting once more I found that I could indeed ***** scry the city, but not the world beyond the barrier. Dread began to pool in my stomach. Shaking my head in order to clear it I moved to my wardrobe pulling out masterfully woven robes crafted in the style of my people, of the ***** Shal'dorei the Nightborne. Sliding the deceptively soft lavender fabric over my skin I started to ponder the meaning behind the dream, the emerald fire and even the appearance of those monsters seemed familiar, I thought back to magic that resembled such things, all I could recall was a story about our noble past, how we thrived in the face of adversity as the other elves foolishly thought to stand against the might of our bane. Walking to one of the bookshelves within my chambers I twitched my finger and willed the spiral construct to spin so I could find the tome I needed, pulling my quarry from the shelf I opened it and began to read the recorded history of the Night Elf empire, detailing the rule and fall of queen Azshara and ultimately the entrance of the demonic Burning Legion into Azeroth. As I continued to read of the twisted appearance of the demons and the emerald of their Fel magic especially their fire I closed my eyes, a soft ***** grimace set upon my features.

The air held a strange power to it as I walked through the tower my family called home, I paid it no heed as the strength and brilliance of our people would never falter. Born as the heiress of the house of Ellethil our home was lavishly decorated with the finest silks and furnishing, magic skillfully and casually woven into every fabric of our life, however such things were simply the way of the Shal'dorei, stepping outside my eyes wandered over the spires and beauty of our city. Everything within our city, including us were altered by the magic of the Nightwell, many of our structures hovered in the air, arcane constructs patrolled the streets, even the plant life had evolved and radiated with arcane power. Smiling softly at the peace exuded by those on the streets I continued to make my way toward our stables. Humming a ***** shalassian folk song under my breath I stopped and allowed a construct to pass, the strange taint in the air grew stronger by the minute, but it seemed many were choosing to ignore it much like myself. Stopping my eyes widened as I saw one of our leaders, First Arcanist Thalyssra being incapacitated and thrown into the water, out of the city… my breath hitched, we couldn't survive outside the barrier, cut off from the Arcwine and the Nightwell we would wither until death claimed us. It was at that moment I noticed the taint in the air grow ever more powerful. The magic of the city began to pulse and shake violently, I watched as the barrier began to dissolve and fade away, revealing dark storm clouds unholy monsters and even beings made of that infernal fire began to march into the city, all I could hear were people screaming about how Grand Magistrix Elisande had betrayed us and allied with demons, sacrificing Suramar for power. Abandoning my leisurely pace I sprinted to the stables, the demonic fire created a powerful impact and infernal flames spread out, searing my left side, not breaking pace I called out " **Aliyadra! To me my friend!** " from within the grove the sound of padded feet drifted through the air as the Manasaber leapt toward me, mounting the large magic infused cat I ushered her to run, to carry us away from this. Racing through the city I watched in despair as Shal'dorei were slaughtered, and looked on in despair as emerald fire engulfed the buildings, reducing my home to ash. I had thought us superior, unstoppable, eternal… tears fell from my eyes as we raced toward the waters, raising my hand I murmured softly voice broken by grief as Ice formed over the water, dissolving as we passed over it. Looking back at the city I began to sob, never in all my life had I thought that I… Kai'zsha would witness such a thing, that I would witness the fall of my proud people, that I would witness the fall of the night.

 **Scry: To use magic to gaze at another place through a reflective surface**

 **Grimace: Scowling or frowning**

 **Shalassian (Shawl-oss-ian)**

 **Shal'dorei (Shawl-door-eye)**


End file.
